


Substitutes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ has had a rough day and Katie tries to help.





	Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Substitutes

**Substitutes**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** Katie (the reporter), Carol, and CJ, with references to Danny  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Katie, CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** CJ has had a rough day and Katie tries to help.  
**Spoiler:** I guess Season 5.  


As CJ left the briefing room, she asked Carol, "Will you ask Katie to come back?" 

CJ stalked into her office and dropped her folder on the desk. She noticed that Gail was startled by this, and sighed, silently apologizing to the fish. Katie knocked lightly on the open door. "Come in and close the door, please." CJ dropped into her chair, eyes still on Gail. After Katie sat down, she sat expectantly until CJ explained, "I scared Gail when I came in. I . . . hope I didn't traumatize her." CJ sighed and finally looked at Katie. "You're quiet this evening." 

"Carol warned me that you'd had a rough day and you had a headache. I guess that's why all the shades are closed?" 

"Yeah, the light and movement were making the headache worse." 

"Did you take something for it?" 

"Are these the questions you're asking me for your exclusive?" 

Katie laughed easily, "No, we're off the record until you say otherwise." 

CJ smiled as best she could, "Yeah, I've taken some things, for all the good it's done. Let's get this over with, go on the record." For the next ten minutes CJ answered Katie's questions about the President's various ideas about improving education and where pieces of these ideas were showing up in bills. 

Finally Katie smiled and said, "Thanks, CJ, that does it for me for now. Back off the record, have you tried a backrub?" 

Without thinking, CJ's eyes returned to Gail and she asked, "I don't suppose you know where my senior correspondent is?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, CJ knew they were a terrible mistake and she looked up at Katie. 

Katie wore a concerned and sad smile, "I'm sorry, CJ, I don't. Other than not here." 

"I shouldn't have . . ." CJ started, not knowing where she was going. 

"It's okay, CJ, I know, and I haven't yet said anything, and I won't." 

CJ stared into her eyes and saw the honesty and the pain there, "Thanks." 

"I know no one can substitute, but if you'd like to try a backrub, I could try." CJ considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Come lie down on the sofa." CJ removed her jacket, locked the door, and found a comfortable position lying on her stomach, and Katie straddled her, sitting back on her thighs, and beginning the massage at the small of her back, working up. When she reached CJ's shoulders and neck, she worked over them several times, trying to get the knots out. Finally, she asked, "Is that any better?" 

"A little. It feels good to be touched." 

"Even though you wish it were him?" CJ struggled to think of an adequate response to this, but failed. As Katie pulled herself up to put her lips next to CJ's ear, lying on CJ's back, she confessed in a quiet voice, "You know, CJ, Danny's not the only reporter in your press room who has a crush on you." 

"I know, Katie," CJ admitted, allowing herself to enjoy the weight and warmth of the small woman, and the tickle of her hair as her lips moved over CJ's face and neck. "I really enjoy what we have." 

"But you wish it were with him." 

"That wasn't the but I was going to bring up." She could feel Katie deflate. 

"I know. We have the same conflict of interest problem." 

"Yeah." 

"But no one suspects us." 

"Yeah, but if someone were to find out . . ." 

There was a knock at the door. The two women rushed to get up and make sure their clothes were straight. Then CJ opened the door, "Toby." 

"That's a pretty long exclusive, Katie." 

"Oh, after that I was trying to give CJ advice about her headache." 

"Anything work?" Toby asked CJ. 

"Nothing ever does." 


End file.
